Be the Ying to my Yang
by twistedpeppermint97
Summary: Gin has been working for Azien and he cant bear it without his little Shiro so he kidnaps Toshiro and it all goes down from there warning : non-con, Yaoi in later chapters no likey no ready R&R please and ty
1. Chapter 1 -Happy Birthday

_**Hi so first story not much but im a work in progress review lemme know watcha think while i drag poor shiro into a whole bunch of angsty trouble hehehe : D p.s I don't own bleach if i did Gin would nab Toshiro **__** ^.^**_

_**Toshiro**_

Toshiro was in the worst of moods today because today was his birthday and he needed something. He just didn't know what that something was. It really pissed off the young captain. He stared outside and watched lightning. For all the damn days of it to rain. Thoughts ran through his mind of a certain tall (though to toshiro that's everyone) silverette that had a smile plastered on his face 24/7. He frowned more than usual ...the traitor. Gin was a traitor and so was Aizen . What Gin had allowed Aizen to do to Momo ... traitors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" screamed a drunken Matsumoto as she flung herself through the door grabbing onto her favorite captain. He sighed and twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. She just smiled and plopped her big fanny on his desk holding out a present. "Take it take it take it take it tak...". He snatched it now more annoyed and sighed opening it unceremoniously and rolling the object inside onto his palm.

surprisingly it was creative a little ice dragon carved out of what looked like pearlescent stone. "Thank you". She smiled and hugged him again. "Well since I have nothing to do im gonna go find Kenpachi to a drinking contest". He would have protested but he didn't bother because he wanted to be left alone on this particular day. She left as fast as she came and he sighed sitting back in his chair rubbing his temples. This was bound to be a long day of crappy 'happy birthdays' and that old pervert trying to give him candy again.

The door behind him swung open and he sighed angrily figuring Matsumoto was back for another round of annoyance but when he turned he only saw the door open. He blinked standing up and walking towards the door till he noticed a can on the ground that was omitting a hissing sound around the room. Toshiro scrambled for his zanpakut too late as he flet the world tilt and his body became numb. He made a small grunt of pain as he hit the ground and found he could no longer move. What was this...Someone stepped through the doorway into the room but his vision was already fading. He managed to catch a bright silver color before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 -Break Down

_**Toshiro**_

Toshiro woke to a soft humming sound and someone playing with his hair. He automatically thought of Matsumoto and tried to smack her hand away and yell at her but found he couldn't move much and that there was something blocking in his mouth so he couldn't voice anything. A freaking gag he realized and started to writhe in anger. Familiar laughter radiated through the room sparking an image of that smile in Toshiro's mind. " stop that Toshiro you look like a fish out of water".

Gin walked to his side and placed a hand gently on the side of the gag and swiftly pulled it away before Toshiro could bite him. "That would have hurt if you caught me" Gin teased. "What are you doing" Toshiro hissed. Gin gave a small chuckle messing with Toshiro's hair and causing him to squirm " giving you your birthday present Toshi did you think I forgot about you because I left. Toshiro felt weak partly because what he guessed was drugs and the fact his old 'friend' that he had missed was here and all he could do was reject him. Gin seemed to read his mind and took off the blind fold.

"I had to sneak you out of course don't anyone freaking out though Matsumoto almost saw me". Toshiro stopped moving around and huffed making Gin laugh again. "Need help". Toshiro glared as Gin cut the bonds around his ankles but kept his hands behind his back and grabbed him up from the floor and walking him to a window. Toshiro glared at him for a moment before looking out and freezing up. "Welcome to your new home" he said gently. "Las Noches".

_**Gin**_

Gin always knew that inside Toshiro was an emotional train wreck so when he broke down and turned to lean against Gin, he just continued to have that shit eating grin on his face. He knew Toshiro missed him and he felt the same. He picked up the tiny captain and strolled over to the bed. Toshiro was a strong person, Gin knew that much. But when the one person you actually showed your emotions to and saw as somewhat of a father (Aizen) turns out to be nothing but a fake, your best friend (Momo) gets hurt by him and the guy you pretended to hate so long because you didn't want to belive you actually cared for someone again (Gin) leaves you like trash ...anybody would eventually crumble under the emotional fuck . especially since Gin was holding him now. Toshiro felt like crap but Gin held onto as he started to drift off. Gin looked down after he fell asleep ..."I missed yah shiro" he mumbled and layed Toshiro on the bed and left.

Gin arrived in Aizen's throne room smiling a usual but wanting to tear the pricks face off at the same time. Aizen nodded in welcome and Gin smiled higher. " your report on Hitsugaya Toshiro" he asked indifferent. "Dead" Gin said trying to sound proud of the statement. Aizen brightened " good tomorrow take care of Momo I heard the poor thing lived after i tried to op her out. Gin only nodded and walked away till he could drop his smile and growl. he thought to himself as he pushed into his room and locked the door sat next to a sleeping Toshiro " I'll kill you eventually Aizen but tonight ..." He only hugged Toshiro.

Me : awwww huggles : 3

Toshiro : DIE FOWL WOMAN I DO NOT CRY !

Gin :-holding toshiro back- please rate and review and know that Toshiro does cry with a teddybear and that Twisted does not own bleach let alone a cardboard box.

Me: Hey!


	3. Chapter 3 -Secrets Don't Stay Secrets

_**See what happens when people review or fav (without reviewing makes me sad). This will be the last chapter i write till i get at least ...lets make it 5 reviews from 5 new people (not that i dont love Diamond-chan's opinion but id like more of a veiw and judgement) but for now lets drag poor toshiro through even more terror and fear yay ! (I dont own bleach ...yet)**_

_**Chapter 3. Secrets dont stay hidden long**_

_**Toshiro**_

__Toshiro felt like shit. His eyes were sore and burning add a massive headache and it took the cake on worst days ever. He was to warm to get out of bed and the pillow he clinged to was so freaking comfy! "and why should I get up" he thought bitterly. The pillow laughed and he jumped pushing Gin away glaring. "Always this moody Toshiro?" Gin asked messing with Toshiro's hair again.

He shoved Gin away digusted. "get away from me you traitor" he growled turning his back to Gin. Gin's eyes flashed red at the word "traitor" but reached out ready to beg Toshiro to hear him out. Toshiro whispered so quiet Gin almost didn't catch what he said. "Why did you let him hurt Momo?". Toshiro whipped around crying. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM HURT ME?". he screamed at Gin. Gin clamped a hand over Toshiro's mouth waiting for a sound of alarm. "Do you want to see Momo? will that make you happy?" Gin asked through clenched teeth. Toshiro nodded. Gin called up kaname to bring her over.

"Now just be patient". Toshiro wasn't ready to be patient Gin was here infront of him smiling like he'd never stabbed everyone in the back and lost Toshiro's trust. Memories like hanging out on a hill with Matsumoto and Gin when they were just getting to know eachother no longer held meaning to Toshiro. He was one to hold a grudge and Gin had a big strike against him that wouldn't disappear the moment he smiled. "Toshiro just hear me..."

There was a knock at the door and Toshiro flew for the door opening it with suprising speed. Gin shouted to wait but the door was already open and Grimmjow sood in its wake looking as suprised as the tenth captian before his face morphed into a sinister smile. The last thing Toshiro saw was a blur swinging at his face.

_**Gin**_

Gin hissed at Grimmjow and was ready to tear his face off as Toshiro crumpled to the floor. Toshiro was weak and virtually defenseless after these last few days so he was an easy target. Gin made for a feint at his neck swooping down to grab up Toshiro. Grimmjow stepped back to avoid the feint and watched as Gin mounted a window ready to jump out. "What are you doing " he asked astounded. Gin glared and instead of answering flung himself out the open window.

He grabbed Toshiro up bridal style and turned ready to dash...and froze. Azien stood against a chimmeny peice of the building and looked calm. "You said he was dead Gin" Azien said casually. He even sound mad but Gin new better. " Now why would you lie to me " Azien asked innocently and smiled. Gin wanted to run he should have but he remembered the last time he'd "run away" from Aizen and it hadn't been pretty.

"What are you thinking you have to get Toshiro out of here" he said to himself. He couldn't though Aizen had that look in his eyes that he did when Gin was little. The one that told Gin he was in for it when this was all settled. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't he just let the 10th captain to the floor and let his hair settle over his eyes as Aizen's steps echoed on the roof tile.

_**Me: well that was fun**_

_**Toshiro : you really hate me dont you**_

_**Me: no your just ...so kiddish and it fits**_

_**Toshiro : KIDDISH! DIE! -lunges at her-**_

_**Gin: -holding toshiro back from killing me once again- R + R please or Toshiro may die in the next chapter. **_

_**Toshiro : O **_


	4. Chapter 4 -Let There Be Hell

_**ok ok update here please don't kill me i beg of you my readers! **_

"_what doesn't kill you makes you stronger but what makes you stronger also makes your humanity fade little by little till you've built up so many walls that your more than human but your less than alive"_

_**Kaname**_

Kaname was silent in the corner holding up an unconcious Toshiro and putting space between the child prodigy and a very sadistic looking Grimmjow. He showed no emotions but on the inside he was freaking out. "Aizen's going to know ...he'll know I helped out Gin why do I alway's listen to that smirking idiot and If I get in trouble for it again I swear I'll take that tiny useless toothpick he calls a weapon and shove it straight up his ..

""Kaname"? Aizen called. Kaname snapped back to the real world. "hum?". "Our guest can stay in my room till I think of how to deal with him". Kaname nodded sparing Gin an pissed glance that promised interrogation later and disappeared from the room. He mumbled to himself down the hallway and carried Toshiro over his shoulder. Why did Gin care about the arrogant , detached and moody Toshiro anyway. The brat had only caused him trouble even before they were in the soul society. Kaname put Toshiro on the floor of Aizen's room and sighed. "why Gin ...just why".

_**Gin**_

Gin watched Toshiro be dragged off and avoided Kaname's death glare. "Dead" Aizen said. "you told me he was dead ...my most trusted luteniet ...". Gin didn't seem phased. "you know I thought we went through this phase of you disobeying me. I thought you'd learn but...mabey I was wrong mabey you need to be shown that I still won't tolerate insubordinance". Gin wasn't smiling he remembered last time ...still had the scars. His head remained down.

Aizen sighed "I have a society member ...at least that's good". He looked at Gin contemplating. "Alright ...Toshiro will stay alive but if you step one silver hair out of line I will make you kill him yourself do you understand me". Gin knew Aizen only kept Toshiro as a hold over the emotional soul society but he felt a slight tug at his insides. He nodded slightly and walked away knowing the conversation was over.

_**Toshiro**_

Toshiro cracked an eye open. Where am I. Room. What room. Luxurious room ... warm fluffy carpet, big terrace, gold/white canopy bed...Why. Gin kidnapping .Grimmjow. He reached a hand up and felt the side of his face Grimmjow had whacked. "bastard" he mumbled. He stood slowly and tried the door. Locked. Hyourinmaru was missing and his powers seemed blocked. Stupid Gin. Stupid Grimmjow. Stupid ... Toshiro looked out the terrace that was also locked and sighed. He was stupid for falling for it ..

_TimePass(1 week)_(A/N Aizen has done something to make our dear Toshiro sleep like he's in coma +not my idea my friends blame Angel+ to show Gin he's dead serious and here comes our Strawberry for dessert-insert winky face-)

_**Gin**_

Gin paced outside Las Noches. He needed to get out of here but he couldn't just leave Toshiro. Truthfully he was planning to leave soon but he'd fucked up with bringing Toshiro here. He glanced at Aizen's room where Toshiro was still sleeping ...4 days straight. He needed help...and a certain orange haired brat seemed to come to mind. He was too humble to ask of course so he deviated. He went straight to Aizen.

"Aizen-sama" he piped trying to sound like his usual happy sadistical self. Aizen looked at him bored. "Ichigo has yet to come for Toshiro mabey we can get the girl ...I just think it would be faster". Aizen sat up in his chair. "which". Gin smiled like a fox (a/n hehe) he knew he'd already won. "Orhimie". Aizen looked intrigued. "Can I trust you" Aizen said leaning back in his chair. "Of course you can". "Alright Gin I'll bite get the girl". Gin nodded and walked away smiling wider the usual "Sucker".

_**Ichigo**_

Class pissed him off today the teachers wouldn't stop nagging and yada yada. Now he was walking home with Orhime listening to her iPod of "Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar". Whoever that was. She didn't speak just laid against him slightly with their arms linked and her head resting on his shoulder. It had been a long day for both of them but hey that's monday. The iPod switched to a new song. "Downfall of us all- a day to remember". She turned it down a bit but continued to walk.

He didn't know she liked this kind of music...cool...hot. Ichigo subconsciously ran a hand through her hair...it smelled nice like ...he doesnt know he's a guy it just smelled nice ok? He traced the barrets in her hair and she stopped looking up at him and stopping. She smiled and leaned closer. Ichigo had a girly moment (5 second Ichigo POV). "omg omg omg omg she wants to kiss". He leaned in close as well but there was a yank and he met...air. Ichigo looked up confused to see Orhime being held by a familiar grinning demon. "Ichimaru" he hissed. "Las Noches see you soon". He disappeared just like that. Ichigo's fists clenched. Was the universe saying fuck you today.

_**Matsumoto**_

Toshiro. It was her fault. She was late again to her duties ...and considerably drunk. Like now she held the bottle and had to be fucking dreaming. Gin. She threw the bottle. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT". She screamed. Gin dodged. "yes". She wanted to cry ...reaaaaaaaly bad ... but she wouldn't break down in front of this bastard. "where did you take him Gin". Gin stayed silent his eyes cracking opened slightly showing faintly glowing dark red eyes. "GIN".

He put his chin up a bit so he was looking down at her. "he's fine". Matsumoto was holding back the tears by sheer willpower. "We...all used to be friends...why did you". Gin cut her off " I fucked up Matsu! is that what you want to here! I didn't mean for Aizen to find out and now I can't get him out unless your Ichigo comes to save Orhime and finds him to Aizen already suspects me". Orhime...

She threw the closest thing she grabbed (a salt shaker) at Gin. "YOU KIDNAPPED ORHIME TOO!". A brief emotion Matsumoto didn't know flitted over Gin's face. "I did what I had to ...im trying to get him out of there". Matsumoto was silent for a while then shook her head. "get out" she whispered. Gin hid his slight shock and took a step toward her "Mats...". "GET OUT" she screamed. " YOUR A VILE SNAKE GIN I HOPE ICHIGO TEARS YOU TO SHREADS WHEN HE GETS THERE".

Gin looked enraged now. "I'm a snake? I kept you safe from Aizen I let that brat Ichigo live the first time we met im doing everything I can to get Shiro out and im a SNAKE". Gin's hand shot out colliding with the wall and leaving a large (exercise ball) sized hole in it. "fine". He left without another word. Matsumoto broke down the second he left. Toshiro was gone Gin was...Gin and she was so useless..."bring him home Gin...and come back to us" she said to the darkened room.

_**Gin**_

FUCK. Matsu hated him Shiro was eternally sleeping and he was so tired. He'd pushed it to far this time. They'd hate him forever. He ran a hand through Toshiro's hair. "I'm sorry" he said dead quiet and left the room. He collided with someone. Kaname. "what are you up to now Gin" he hissed. Gin looked indifferent. "Orhime isn't just to get Ichigo is it its to get that brat out of here". Gin just stared. Kaname sighed frustrated. "Gin don't do anything stupid for some kid you're already on Aizen's shit list". Gin's face turned hard. "I can handle myself well enough on my own alright I don't need your advice" Gin hissed as he walked past Kaname without waiting for a reply.

.

_**So how do you think it went. I've added the strawberry now all we need is uryu for the vanilla XS You know the usual R+R kiddies but i wanna know what you thought be detailed k? BTW having a poll to see which story I should update next its you guys against the ones following my kingdom hearts story who will win wahahaha I don't know but ill update that story first so you should hope its you guys because next chapter is Toshiro x Gin fluffiness and Toshiro x ?**_


	5. Chapter 5 -Twisting Ties

_**So...I had a massive plot block...and it sucked but I have been revamped and ready to rock Toshiro's world -.o anyways.. read on people.**_

_**Toshiro**_

There was white all around him. It filled the tiny corners of his mind in a meaningless nothing. There was no one to capture or chase no one to hide from no one to fear and no one to respect. Everything blurred around the lines so all he could see was pure white. He forgot why but he kept thinking he was supposed to hate that color. It made him think of fear but what was fear? What counteracted fear?

_Toshiro stop over thinking it._ Toshiro tried to do anything but he felt nothing in the white so he sighed and responded numbly. "Who ...". _Tsk Tsk Toshiro you can't forget me so easily I thought we made progress. _Toshiro was getting annoyed now but what was annoyed? _Still over thinking it. _"Shut up". Toshiro felt like he was supposed to remember something but for the life of him all he could focus on was the bright white which offered nothing...nothing.

_**Grimmjow**_

Grimmjow hated those teal eyes and their better than anyone else attitude. He hated Toshiro Hitsuguya with a passion and yet he couldn't help liking the rebellious streak he had. He felt the same way about Ichigo but that was just a form of ...guh 'respect' for someone who hadn't been totally destroyed when battling him.

Staring at Toshiro now pale, asleep, and helpless. He didn't know why but he felt attraction. He ran a hand through his blue hair letting it fall over his eyes with a frustrated growl. He wanted to kill the little brat for making him feel like this. He wasn't supposed to feel this way! If Aizen found out by god he'd be struck by lightning or boiled alive. That and everyone knew Gin had a thing for the little squirt.

Gin...The arrogant lap dog should know where he stood. Grimmjow pulled out a fine blade, studying it and Toshiro before bringing it to the young captains neck. "I should kill you right now. I should just tear you open and show you you're not as good as you think . To show you your just as weak and useless as the rest of us. He dug the blade in a bit further but all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss the boy.

So he did. He reached down grabbing Toshiro up and planted one right on him. He could have stayed there all day... if the door hadn't opened.

_**Gin**_

Gin opened his eyes warily and looked around the room. It felt unsettled like someone else had been here. He sighed after a few minutes convincing himself he was just being paranoid and walked over to Toshiro patting his hair and sitting on the bed. Getting the girl. Easy. Luring Ichigo. Easier. Waking Toshiro...Impossible. He rested his head on Toshiro's chest which rose and fell gently. He felt the air of frigid cold that seemed to surround him and swept a hand through his soft hair with a sigh. This had to work even if Gin himself couldn't get out at least he could get little Shiro out. He frowned thinking of how he couldn't remember Toshiro ever smiling. He was always either serious or very pissed off. Gin smiled thinking of how Toshiro had an 'icy' side putting Toshiro's sword in his hand and leaving him alone on the bed to go meet Kaname.

The secondary lap dog was waiting with a scowl. "were going to get caught you know that don't you". Gin sneered at him "If you can't handle it go back to Aizen and kiss his ass some more". Kaname flinched slightly which annoyed Gin because it reminded him of pathetic little Izuru, always cringing like Gin was going to stab him any second.

Only Toshiro had the guts to stand up to Gin... that's what he loved about the little captain it was just so ...fun to play with him. "GIN". Gin looked at an annoyed Kaname figuring he had slipped into daydreaming. "What". Kaname pointed to the main entrance where two figures one blonde and one with black hair walked towards the entrance. "Their here".

_**Ichigo**_

Ichigo swore to god if Uryu whined one more time he was going to strangle him. "Why did you have to bring me along couldn't you take Kenpachi. Ichigo shook his head quickly "Never again that guy is on a permanent suicide mission and ...you're a good shot". Uryu glanced at him and nodded. "Your not so bad yourself...".

They heard someone yawn. "Good god if you guys get any gayer im going to fall asleep". Ichigo whipped around to glare at Grimmjow. "where is she Grimm I know you guys have her". Grimmjow just shrugged "I don't have any idea what you're talking about I just saw you and all I could think was 'hey its that little shit who still needs a serious ass kicking'.

Uryu readied his bow straight at Grimmjow's face. "You know the drill Ichigo go get her and be quick". Grimmjow frowned "Oh come on Ichigo we both have enough ...hatred for each other to know I wont settle for this stick of an appetizer". Ichigo was trying not to launch at him and looked back at the entrance. He couldn't he had to get Orhime..."Well its all you're getting Grimm so deal with it". He left Uryu to deal with the arrogant bastard.

Plan...ok Ichigo could do this. He just had to get Orhime and Captain Toshiro, recollect Uryu and get the hell out of here before Aizen or Gin found him. Simple enough...Right?

_**Gin**_

Gin could feel the tension through the place build. Aizen knew there was bad blood and he was the main cause he could feel rebellion and he would crush it. He paced quickly to Orhime's room flinging the door open and covering her mouth before she could scream. "Come quietly im getting you out of here no you can't trust me but its the only chance you've got". He walked away without another glance at her but smiled slightly when he heard her following.

His eyes opened slightly when they got to Toshiro's room as the door was open. He whipped inside ordering Orhime to stay put. He stopped when he saw Kaname standing next to the bed Toshiro unmoving over his shoulder. "What are you doing Kaname" He hissed lowly. "This is suicide Gin I wont allow you to fall so low because of some brat". Gin brandished his sword pointing it at Kaname. "Put...him...down". Kaname shook his head "Forgive me Gin" he said lowly as he ran to the back of the room with the balcony and jumped down.

Gin growled forgetting Orhime and raced after him. Kaname thought what he was doing was right but he was going to die for that. Kaname stopped short of a building top and turned dropping Toshiro to the hard tiles. "Fight me Gin...show you your willing to risk everything we worked so hard for and let it crumble for one person. Gin got in a fighting stance keeping his eyes on Kaname. "Gladly".

_**I made it longer...much longer then the first few chapters yippe ^.^ so watcha think? **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Angel With a Shotgun

_warning this chapter is a song -fic so be prepared because I was writing this and listening to Pandora and this song came on and it was perfect..._

_Written to (nightcore version) Angel with a shotgun : The Cab_

_**Gin**_

Gin was breathing hard meeting Kaname blow for blow and trying to keep him a few feet away from Toshiro. Kaname knew he had the advantage because if Gin used any big moves Toshiro might get hurt so Gin stuck to hit and retreat tactics. He locked blades with his 'friend' glaring. " Kaname...we know Aizen's just going to dump us in the end we mean nothing to him"!. Kaname narrowed his eyes catching Gin's sleeve before he could dodge. " And you think your little friends gonna stick around after what you did". Gin clenched his teeth. "you don't know ANYTHING".

He rammed right through Kanames defense and got a gash in his side. "Why do you care about him so much" Kaname yelled pulling back but closer to Toshiro then Gin was which scared him...He didn't respond he didn't want to because he knew if he did and he didn't make it out of here the winner it would just be used against him. Kaname looked behind Gin to Toshiro and swung around him to attack but Gin pulled him by the back of his shirt flinging him into a concrete wall and pinning him their._  
_  
"I don't just care about him Kaname". Kaname looked hopeful for a second but Gin moved in for an attack and he dodged to the side further from the 10th captain and Gin felt himself relax a bit. "He seems like the only person you care about besides the blonde bimbo". Gin fumed and rushed Kaname again letting his sword extend. "Dont talk about her like your any better pet". Kaname grabbed Gin's hands on the hilt stopping him before he could gut him then and there and they glared each other down. Gin gave himself a second to look over to Toshiro.

What if Kaname was right. What if in the end Toshiro still shunned him...No he wouldn't he showed he still had feelings for Gin the first few days he was here. Was he just faking it? Of course not...WHO CARES! Gin cared about him enough that if just saving him was all that he could do he would do it. He had promised himself he'd get Toshiro out alive..No matter what! He pushed Kaname back with force knocking him to the floor and putting his blade to his throat before he could get back. "I don't care about Toshiro I love Toshiro"...

_**Kaname**_

Kaname had hoped the signs weren't right..He knew Gin loved that brat but he was supposed to fall for Kaname not that little brat! Gin stared him down with burning eyes and pushed the sharp edge of his blade into Kanames throat harshly. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He didn't want to fall for Gin but who couldn't...

And that brat had the nerve to reject Gin and treat him like shit when all he had ever done was protect him.. Gin opened his eyes slightly the iris' a blood-red and Kaname tried not to look away.

Why can't you see all he's ever done is use you Gin.. I was here for you I helped you whenever I could and I loved you but you were to stuck on Toshiro. How could you choose him over me and all he's ever done is hate your guts. You even screwed around with Izuru but you wouldn't ever look at me like that I was always your friend and your fall back.

Gin got up and walked right past Kaname not even having to tell Kaname if he got up it would be the last thing he didn't so Kaname just looked at the sky not crying but almost letting himself go that low. You treated me like you cared Gin but you only care about yourself.

He watched Gin stoop in front of Toshiro caressing that pale face before lifting the smaller body up in his arms. He didn't even look back at Kaname as he walked off... Kaname just sat there numbly. Sure he'd pay for it later but right now Aizen could suck a fat one for all he cared. Gin was abandoning him like he always knew the fox would. He got what he wanted from Kaname didn't he?

Kaname saw Gin disappear off the rooftop and looked at his shaking hands. Aizen was probably going to kill him for letting Gin go but he couldn't just ...he couldn't kill him. He had stepped all over Kaname but whenever he had even smiled in Kanames direction it didn't matter cause he loved Gin Ichimaru just as much as said person loved Toshiro...Toshiro fucking Hitsuguya...


End file.
